


can't get away from myself

by dappou



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Multi, NDRV3 Spoilers, i cant believe shuuichi saihara is fucking dead, i enjoy subjecting himiko yumeno to intense pain :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappou/pseuds/dappou
Summary: saihara and yumeno bond over similar experiences.





	can't get away from myself

the recent changes in the weather did not do well amongst the three teenagers, stuck inside their measly townhouse at the moment. autumn has switched into winter, and as yumeno stood at the window of her room, her facial expression contorted into a frown, her usual pout not being visible. she closely watched the red leaves, seeing them fall down. sometimes all together, sometimes separately. 

the colour was familiar, they were red like her hair, red like harukawa's eyes, red like the blood that pooled underneath chabashira when shinguuji killed her and and and— 

no. yumeno is not going to think like that. she promised everyone, she promised her aikido friend, that she'd never try to be negative. but in a time like this... it was hard to be happy. 

harukawa had to leave and make money for the cast, and saihara couldn't do much. he was lying down on yumeno's bed, his hair covering his eyes and his body unmoving. he wasn't dead, just really sick. it was understandable, considering his weak physique. but yumeno had to ask him something.

she didn't even try to push saihara, but instead called out to him, hoping he'd hear her voice despite his inability to even move. 

"shuuichi..." yumeno's voice softly called out to the detective, prompting him to weakly look at the mage while attempting to stand up. his skin was sickly white, nearing what was once ouma's, and his eyes bloodshot. yumeno instantly regretted waking him up, her eyebrows starting to furrow a bit before softly pushing the detective back to his bed. when her voice began to resonate again, it still held that docility from earlier.

"nyeh... have you ever missed someone who never existed?" her question held a vague appearance, but saihara knew exactly what she was talking about. he simply shook his head up and down with a stock answer of 'yes', before softly beckoning her closer with his fingers. as soon as yumeno got closer, saihara truly started to talk to her.

"this is about tenko and ka-ka-" saihara couldn't even pronounce the latter's name, but the redhead shushed him before finishing his sentence.

"kaede, right? the piano girl. i saw you with her back then, you were both really c-close, until… until it happened. it's gonna be alright, please don't cry. after all, i don't want to get in trouble with maki, haha."

yumeno attempted to laugh, but even the air felt like it was dry and forced, and saihara simply lied down on the bed, golden eyes staring at red hair and a hand in up until a knock on the door was heard.

"nyeh... harukawa's at the door, i think. i'll open it."

as saihara heard yumeno walk over to open the door, followed by sounds of soft kissing and happiness, he wondered if him and akamatsu really had a chance to be like harukawa and yumeno.

_after all, she was fiction…_


End file.
